


《Auguries of Innocence 》

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 搬运旧文魔界果园你值得拥有……不过写着写着就萎了





	《Auguries of Innocence 》

"Break this heavy chain,That doesfreeze my bones around!

Selfish, vain,Eternal bane,

That free love with bondage bound."

 

\--William Blake

 

 

上. 爱欲难求

 

维吉尔曾经很认真的想过，也许在魔界继续呆着是件不错的事。

但丁这会正闭着眼睛瘫靠在刚才几近被破坏殆尽的树干休息，嘴上还在叽叽咕咕的念叨着什么。那些话反反复复在过去的几天他已经听到足以熟悉倒背如流，无非是抱怨再也看不到杂志和吃不到垃圾食品。为了能安静一会，他送了几发暗影剑给自己的胞弟，权当是让他暂时闭嘴的消遣。  
那个刚才还一副要死不活的但丁立马跳起来躲过维吉尔的偷袭，站起来痛斥他们在休战期这种几近于暗算的行为有多么可耻。当然这个当大哥的也没当回事，毕竟前几天那个人还在他和恶魔战斗时候偷袭自己膝盖，差点没让自己当众出糗。

打归打，该休息的还是得休息。再厉害的恶魔也得补充体能，暂时就这一点达成一致意见的两个人，早几分钟出生的那位因为毕竟在这呆了太久，熟门熟路被打发出去带路找点能吃的，而他的兄弟负责跟在后面监工。  
好歹来了一趟魔界，怎么也得熟悉一下不是？  
魔界食物跟人界烹制的美味佳肴差别挺大的，当维吉尔把为数不多能吃的果子扔给那个还在牢骚不断的男人，算是刚才给偷袭他的补偿。  
“说实话魔界的东西味道真的不怎么样，难怪这群恶魔老是想到人界跑……刚才路过的那个树上长得像草莓一样的玩意，那个不能吃吗？”但丁胡乱用手擦了擦那个长相有点怪异的果子，然后往嘴里咬了一口，嘴里含混不清的问着。  
“那个玩意叫火焰鸟之果，闻起来确实不错，但是一般人类吃了女的会长胡子，男的会胸部变大，恶魔吃了会变成什么样我不知道，你想试试？”  
但丁赶紧摆手，先不说这个东西他一点都不想尝试，光老哥声音里面包含的某种不知名情绪都够让他不寒而栗，这个可比在他们打架的时候突然看到维吉尔突然对他笑一笑还要恐怖。  
鬼知道这会维吉尔的脑袋里面打着什么主意。

 

维吉尔看着在一边难得安静吃东西没有还嘴的但丁，突然想起了小时候曾经是那样的爱黏着他，跟在身后寸步不离，甚至执意要爬上树和他一起看星星，最后树枝不堪重负导致两个人一起摔下来，惨当肉垫的那位除了昏迷了一会之外还没什么问题，倒是那个没有受伤的哭的比谁都难过。  
“既然这样，你为什么不去找妈妈来救我呢？”当时的维吉尔好奇又好笑，他得解决这个问题，要不然让他这么一路哭着回去，被艾娃看到免不了又要让那小子禁足几天。  
“要是我走了，你突然死了怎么办？或者被野兽拖走吃了怎么办？”但丁好不容易停下了抽泣，用自己的一套完美理论解释了整个行为。  
“斯巴达家的男子汉可没那么容易挂掉，有我们两兄弟在，没有不能解决的问题。更何况有我在，一定会保护你的。” 虽然这会背部疼的要死，可他还得安抚弟弟。尚且年幼男子汉站起来，活动了一下依旧疼痛的背，伸手拉起那个还坐在地上的兄弟。  
“走吧，该回去了，要不然妈妈该担心了。”

 

“你难道不饿吗？我看你今天什么都没吃.”但丁拿着不知道从哪搞来的果实，往维吉尔面前晃了一眼。“说真的，这玩意能吃吗？”  
被打断了回忆的维吉尔抬眼看了下那个长满尖刺的东西：“这个是鸟果，除非你用魔剑把他破开，否则你是吃不到里面的果粒的。”  
“魔剑肯定不行，说不定会把这个东西彻底劈坏，你用阎魔刀来切一下呢？”  
“那也许说不定我连你和这个都一起给劈了，” 维吉尔冷冰冰回了一句，“顺便说一句，这里除了这个和我刚拿给你的那个能吃之外，那边有个长的像方形的那个叫石头果，除非熟透了他会自己爆开之外，基本上可以算魔界最坚硬的果实了，你别……”  
维吉尔的话还没来得及说完，头上就几个的被石头果砸中了，那个始作俑者手里拿着剩下的几个石头果，耀武扬威的对维吉尔说自己又得了一分。  
但是维吉尔没有什么反应，反而是直端端的倒了下去。  
“卧槽，不会吧？这玩意真的有那么硬？”但丁赶紧把剩下的东西扔到一边，往兄弟倒下的地方跑过去。

 

他就那么倒在那，双眼紧闭，连从来都不离手的阎魔刀都松手倒在了一边。意识到事情大条的但丁赶紧去摸他的脖子，直到血液的脉动确认斯巴达家的长子还活着才彻底松了一口气。  
维吉尔当然没有那么菜，不过那几个石头果确实砸的他刚才有点头晕目眩，他只是将计就计倒下来，盘算着但丁什么时候背对着自己，让他的脑壳上插上阎魔刀，接下来他也要但丁尝尝被石头果砸中的滋味。  
但是事情并没有按照他想象中的那样发展，他能感觉到但丁的没有离开他或者是转过身去干点别的，反而是在他身边坐了下来，视线在他身上扫来扫去，这反而让自己有些说不明道不清的焦躁。  
这不应该的，这只是今天第二回合的开始，而不是什么木头人的游戏。

 

温热的呼吸扫过他的眼皮，最后停留在了嘴唇上。  
然后在嘴唇上留下了温暖。  
维吉尔不可置信的睁开了眼睛，视线对上那个刚才在他嘴唇落下亲吻的男人。  
他的弟弟，脸上神情和他们那次在魔塔上离别时如出一辙。

“我还以为差一点又失去了你。”

 

==

 

下.凡人心愿

 

但丁一直还留着那个手套，或者说是保留着维吉尔存在过的证明。  
蕾蒂说他是失去兄弟难免伤心，留点纪念在家里无可厚非，他随手抽了本成人杂志盖在自己脸上，算是给了那位黑发女士女士一个答案。  
答案究竟是怎么样，他自己在清楚不过。阎魔刀留在掌心的伤口早就愈合了，上面的血迹也早就干涸的与手套融为了一个颜色。  
每一次醒来都无一例外的下面都是硬到快要爆炸。  
他渴望维吉尔，他像是渴望自身中失去的另一半灵魂，他曾经失去然后再次获得，最后又被阎魔刀挥开了手。  
他自己也记不清有多少次在梦中从魔塔上拉住了维吉尔，和他痛痛快快的打上一架。或者是和他一起掉进魔界，最后两个人都筋疲力尽一起被魔帝打败。又或者是被那双冰冷手指掐住脖子，直到窒息前的一刻惊醒。  
如果V失去最后的魔力，在彻底消失之前和他们告别，那么他会上去给他一个拥抱吗？会坦白的告诉他从进事务所的那一刻起就知道他是谁吗？会把他所剩无几的细小碎片全部收在心里再对维吉尔说一声再见吗？  
这也是他为什么要执意一起回到父亲的故乡，并不是出于什么该死的赎罪心理。

现在他正在为自己犯下的错误而付出代价。  
维吉尔坐起身之后倒是没有任何异常反应，直接用阎魔刀在但丁脑袋上劈了一刀，并且把刚才击中脑袋的石头果如数还了回去，最后跟没事人一样留下但丁躺在地上捂着脑门等待伤口慢慢恢复。  
好惨啊……变相告白不但拒绝了，脑袋瓜也被开了瓢……等会维吉尔回来他要不要假装刚才是在开玩笑，然后自己再被捅一刀这事说不定就到此结束了？但丁想了一会，俨然觉得前三十年的人生加上现在头上流下来的血已经汇了一个惨字。

好在没隔多久，维吉尔回来了，尽管他看起来表情有些……不太正常。  
但丁有点心虚，感觉活像是时隔三十年老哥终于发现那个给他枕头下面放蟑螂的罪魁祸首……虽然现在是势均力敌也不是打不过，目前他的脑壳还没完全恢复好，打起来还是吃亏多一点。

“我们两清了。”维吉尔扔了一个什么东西给他，但丁下意识接住打开一看，竟然是一袋已经完全处理好的果粒。  
“嘿，这又是什么玩意？”  
维吉尔给了他一个白眼，用言简意赅的两个字回答了他的疑问。  
“吃的。  
说实话，但丁觉得这可能是维吉尔这个铢锱必较的小气鬼用来报复他的，万一吃了等会打架的时候自己闹肚子或者一直放屁怎么办？要是真的有问题，以后自己那不是要被这个小气鬼嘲笑到死？  
“这是鸟果，刚才你不是说想吃吗？”  
维吉尔看上去十分不耐烦，尽管这样还是回答了他的问题。说实话但丁有时候不说话的时候看起来挺蠢的，还是嘴巴叭叭叭的不停说些乱七八糟的胡话比较让人放心。

但丁赶紧摸了摸脖子，还在，没有被阎魔刀砍断，也没缺胳膊少腿。  
那么现在看起来有问题应该是维吉尔了，但丁把手伸到比他大几分钟出生的兄弟头上，还没靠上去就被阎魔刀的刀柄给挥开了。  
“你干什么？”  
“你这是发烧了？还是被刚才的石头果砸坏了脑子？”  
“……我以为你最多只是有点傻，没想到你还居然那么蠢。”  
“小气鬼你骂谁蠢呢？”但丁将魔剑召唤出来拿在手上，一副一言不合马上就要开干一架的样子。  
这次维吉尔倒是没有还嘴，也没有拔刀。只是手指在但丁的魔剑上抚摸了片刻之后又摸上了但丁的脸颊，趁着当事人大脑当机还没反应过来，干脆双手齐上掐上弟弟那张一个月都没刮过的脸。  
“你再说一遍，谁是小气鬼？”

 

在但丁再三保证下，维吉尔总算是放过了他的脸。  
虽然已经是快四十岁的人了，两兄弟的相处模式还是没有太大的变化。年幼的弟弟揉着被长时间拉扯的脸悔恨不已，毕竟那么多年来他和兄长之间的斗嘴结果没有一次是自己占过上风。而维吉尔站在一边，大概也是觉得自己下手太狠了，刚想伸手过去帮忙揉一揉，就被但丁无情的躲开了。  
“我已经保证过以后不会叫你小气鬼了，你还要继续？”但丁没好气的回了一句，就连维吉尔不知道从哪掏了一张冷水泡过的湿毛巾递过去，他也没收下。  
直到那张湿毛巾强迫捂在他的脸上，但丁的兄长则用双手并用让毛巾固定好，至于但丁到底愿意不愿意这个答案这就无从知晓了。  
嘿，你们有人还记得维吉尔是个不达目的誓不罢休的恶魔吗？

 

维吉尔面无表情的把毛巾按在但丁的脸上，大概十多分钟后终于把毛巾收了回来。他靠着但丁更近了一些，仔细查看了下好像红肿的地方没有太大的问题了，他放心的把毛巾扔到一边，在刚才的冷敷过地方亲了一下。

“你这是啥意思？”  
“你刚才亲我是啥意思我就是啥意思，反正我已经知道你是什么意思了，现在我也是那个意思，你明白我的意思了吗？”  
如果有人搞一个不会好好讲人话的比赛，那么但丁肯定会推荐维吉尔参加，并且丝毫完全没有一丁点质疑他有能拿到第一名的实力。但是他此时此刻没空想这个，维吉尔扔出来的这句话仿佛是一个经验丰富但性格混蛋的狡猾狐狸给老猎人下好了圈套，简而言之就是他在炸鱼。  
此刻但丁的脑子以极高的速度运作着，在他分析九九八十一遍之后，终于得到了最终的结论。

“怎么？你不是这个意思？”维吉尔趁着但丁还在思考的功夫把他手里的那袋东西抢了过来，靠在树边一边嗑着鸟果一边等回复。  
靠，这明明是你给我的，怎么还自己吃上了？！  
但丁一把抢回了那袋仅剩无几的鸟果，心想着这是老哥第一次用阎魔刀给他开果子，下次说不定还能哄他用这个玩意砍一砍石头果。

 

“你想好了没有？”一双手从他的腋下穿了过来，指尖隔着一层布料在他的腹肌上抚摸探索着，维吉尔的鼻息在他后颈徘徊着，弄得他有些不适应。  
毕竟他已经很久没有跟别人有过如此近距离的接触，温热呼吸喷洒过的地方立竿见影的起效，这样的化学反应既让他他感觉到无比放松又让他无所适从，这种奇异的矛盾与冲突在他人生中出现的时刻几乎为零。  
毕竟他在“那方面”根本没有上过心，从经验上来讲他在维吉尔的面前完全就是个纸老虎。  
还能怎么样？本着不要怂就是干的但丁最终放弃了思考，握住那双环绕在他腰间的双手，转过头来送上了自己的嘴唇。

 

维吉尔也觉得自己性格相当的恶劣，抛开小的时候就爱板着脸对但丁言传身教这一点，到现在他也还是完全不放弃一点机会。  
但丁的乳头已经红肿的不太像话，艳情风景让维吉尔一度沉迷于用指尖玩弄挑拨，光滑诱人的色泽完全是但丁一手造成——谁让他刚才在给兄长口交的时候没有好好的合上嘴，还未来得及吞下的唾液顺着下巴滴落到了那里，又被抹的胸口上到处都是，但是他的呼吸因为那些流下来的体液而呼吸变得更加急促起来。  
“你还没有准备好。”维吉尔的手指推进的更多一些，火热的内壁被玩弄的软的像一汪春水，毫无疑问但丁仅剩无几的理智都被那几根宣占领土的手指搅弄成了一团浆糊，前面的茎体诚实的表现除了他现在对高潮的渴求。  
维吉尔明确的表达了他不希望但丁自己用手先解决问题，在得到满意的回答之后又粗暴的卷走了他口中所有的空气。  
反正恶魔不需要呼吸也不会死于得不到高潮，但丁混乱的想着。刚才两个人像小学生一样互相挤压对方里裤子的性器这种事情已经完全被抛在脑后，现在他唯一想做的就是让该死的维吉尔赶紧的把他那粗大火热的阎魔刀捅进来，要不然等会他可能真的会因为迟迟得不得高潮爆炸而死。  
“你再……再不进……来等会在……下……面屁股开……花就是……你了……”但丁勉强从嘴里挤出来一句话，手里愤恨的在维吉尔的手臂上掐了一把。  
随后他就像一个煎蛋被翻了个面。  
“没问题，我现在就在下面等你来给我屁股开花。”维吉尔不再掺和他们的口舌之争，把手指也从但丁的后穴完全抽了出来，甚至还把但丁给扶正坐好在自己腰间，完全拿出了一副兄友弟恭的姿态来看好戏。

 

但丁知道，他完全知道维吉尔在打什么注意，他能感受性器正顶在一张一翕的后穴入口折磨他，而维吉尔躺在下面却把双手放在他的腰间以示清白。  
他能怎么样？他还能怎么样？但丁心里苦，苦不堪言，苦的不能再苦也只能把自己搞来苦果吞完。  
他试着抬起屁股对准维吉尔的性器，穴口湿漉漉的一下子就让他滑过了目标，连续试了好几次之后他不得不有些迁怒于他的兄长，拉起维吉尔的手腕在上面咬了一口。  
“你也许该试着自己用手扶住，”维吉尔冲他笑了笑，像是早就预料到了会发生这样的事。“不过现在一切你说了算。”

操你的，维吉尔。  
现在他的双腿半跪着，手里握着维吉尔勃起，屁穴含着的膨大头部才在里面开拓了一点领土就让肠肉紧紧裹住没法往下更进一步，坏心眼兄长虽然看起来什么都没有做但握在腰间的手还是在帮助他往下进发。  
但是这太困难了。  
“我猜你需要一些帮助？亲爱的弟弟。”

在这方面维吉尔总是有着足够的耐心，要不然他怎么一直沉迷于作弄自己？  
但丁半弓着腰，微眯着眼睛看着和他有着相同血脉的兄长，齿尖轻咬着维吉尔的手指，指腹在唇间被亲吻，柔软舌尖刚从被咬出血的手腕上擦过。他的双手并没有放在自己勃起的欲望上面，反而是在乳肉上挤压流连了许久，最后顺着侧腰一路到了臀部，将后穴掰开，用体重将兄长勃起的欲望彻底的吞吃进去。  
“欢迎来到但丁的世界，老哥，现在是我领先一分了。”但丁对他举起了手指，解决了所有的问题的他认为现在可以放纵自己和兄长享受快乐。

你才是真正的恶魔。  
维吉尔决定把所有的理性抛在一边，一起和但丁堕入快乐地狱才是他想要的结果，没有任何疑问也不需要任何质疑。  
那位年长的恶魔吻着他的兄弟，趁着以为自己控制了事情所有走向兄弟还没有彻底把握住接下来的发展之前，用自己已经控制的很好的魔人化尾巴缠绕上但丁的勃发欲望。  
冰冷的鳞片和灵活的尾巴，还有一个半是惊慌失措的但丁。  
今晚一定会非常精彩，维吉尔满意的想到。

 

END


End file.
